Pretty Little Virgin
by Magicpainter
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a sweet innocent 18 year old virgin who is just starting college. His roommate just happens to be the biggest slut there. Will he be able to win his heart? (unbetaed)
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Blaine is a sweet innocent 18 year old virgin who is just starting college. His roommate just happens to be the biggest slut there.

Chapter one: meeting my doom

I shut the taxi car door and looked at the multiple buildings in front of me. College. Though I didn't get into my first choice, my second choice was still in New York and I'm happy. All my life it has been my dream to live in New York! And here I am! The smile on my face grew so large that it would have hurt had I not been overly excited to notice. I grabbed my suit case and other stuff from the taxi driver and began my way to the dorms. There were two dorms, one for females and the other for males. Each dorm was two stories high. My dorm number was B 221.

I ascend up the stairs and the first thing I did was get lost. I don't even know how. I looked around hoping someone was near to help. No one. I sighed and continued my journey. After a few long minutes I finally arrived to my dorm. I turn the door handle. It was locked. I looked at it weirdly, and grabbed the key in my pocket. Maybe my dorm mate was out and didn't want anyone messing with his stuff? I opened the door and looked around. My side of the dorm looked extremely plain compared to my dorm mate's. I blinked and walked to my side. Letting my stuff fall to the ground with a soft thump, I fell back on my bed. In the quietness that came I could hear water running. My roommate was taking a shower. I looked to the bathroom door and wondered.

A few minutes passed and I decided to get up. I grabbed my suit case and put my stuff in its rightful place. There was a loud thump and I looked over. Did my roommate fall or something? I stared at the door and slowly made my way to it. I pressed my ear on the wall. I could hear voices. Not just one but two. It sounded like moaning. I froze. I could feel the blood in my body rush up to my face. I quickly stumble back to my side of the room and placed a hand over my quickly beating heart. I heard the water turn off and my breath was cut to short huffs. Out came a naked boy, with a godly body and smirking face. He looked at me and his smirk grew larger.

"Are you the new roommate?" The naked god asked. My voice was cut and all that came out where small dumb squeaks. Was this man my roommate?

"Put some clothes on before you scare him to death." A beautiful voice came from behind the naked man. When they came into view, I was a bit shocked. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a girl, but the person was a boy, no, an angel. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him. Unlike the naked man, the angel had a soft smile on his angelic face. His porcelain skin seemed to glow as the light hit him. His soft hair was a chestnut brown with some blond highlights. It looked perfect. Did I mention he looked like an angel? He was also wearing clothes. I felt a bit disappointed but shook the thoughts away.

"Psh, he'll died happy cause he saw someone as hot as me." The smirking boy said. My angel rolled his eyes and looked at me. I froze again, his eyes were so beautiful. They were a mix between different colors that seemed to change in the light and by his moods. Perfect.

"Don't mind him, it's his ego talking. I'm Kurt Hummel and that's Sebastian." Kurt introduced. I blinked with wide eyes at him. Not able to speak, my mouth moved like a gasping fish. Sebastian looked with an eyebrow raised. Kurt just smiled.

"What cat got your tongue?" Sebastian joked but then glared. "Or are you one of those homophobic bastards?"

"n-No!" I said finally finding my voice, though it came out in a squeak. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"So the virgin can talk." Sebastian said rudely.

"Sebastian!" Kurt said and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Sebastian frowned, "bitch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think it's time for you to back to your own dorm."

"But Kurt," Sebastian joked, "we were having so much fun!"

"Put on your clothes." Kurt said pointing at the clothes on the bathroom floor. Sebastian muttered a few insults but put his clothes on. He walking over to Kurt and pulled his into deep french kiss. I quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Laterz!" He said and left. Kurt sighed and rubbed his template. He looked at me with a smile. "Sorry about that." Kurt apologized. He looked at my side and noticed I hadn't finished unpacking. "Here let me help you unpack."

"N-no it's ok I got it!" I said.

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do." Kurt smiled. I nodded and together we fixed up my side. When we finished it was 12. My stomach growled and I blushed looking down. "Someone's hungry." Kurt giggled and took my hand. "Come on, let's go eat."

I felt butterfly flutter in my stomach. My face turned a tomato red but I let him drag me. His hands felt warm and soft. He held my hand all the way to the cafeteria, not care if anyone stared. He finally let go when we got in line. I sighed missing the warmth of his hand. I got my plate. For lunch there was pasta, subway sandwiches, and what looked like meat, at least I think it was. Kurt smiled knowingly and took a sandwich. I followed his lead and also took one. He led me to a table that already had people sitting and laughing. Sebastian was there and it looked like he was telling a funny story.

"Sup Kurtsie!" a blond headed man smiled.

"Who's the new meat?" another man asked, smirking. His smirk reminded me of Sebastian's.

"Guys this is Blaine Anderson, my new roommate." Kurt smiled, "Blaine these guys are my friends."

"Sup Virgin. "Sebastian joked. Kurt smacked his arm.

"I'm Hunter." the smirking man and gave a small waved.

"I'm Jeff and this is my boyfriend Nick." another blond man said hugging his boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you." I said polity and took a seat next to Kurt. Hunter stared at me with a bit of a glare. I looked down at my sandwich. It looked really good, but I was so nervous I felt my appetite leave.

"So you're Kurtsie's new roommate?" Jeff smiled at me. I nodded my head not knowing what to say.

"Lucky! Kurt is a really fun roommate to have." Nick grinned.

"I'd say." Sebastian smirked with an eye brow raised. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a bit out of his sandwich.

"So what's your major?" Jeff asked.

"Theater production." I said, taking a small bit of mine.

"Oh so is Hunter's!" Nick exclaimed looking at Hunter. He scoffed and went back to his meal. I don't think he likes me much.

"What is yours?" I asked.

"Well I plan on becoming a film director, while my Sweet Heart plans to become an actor." Nick answered giving Jeff a gentle kiss.

"I'm throwing up kittens and rainbows!" Sebastian laughed.

"I think I'm getting cavities." Hunter joined. Nick glared while Jeff pouted.

"Says the man that likes to cuddle after sex." Kurt smirked looking at Sebastian. The others just snored in laugher. Sebastian glared and looked away in fake hurt.

"Fine our date is canceled Friday." Sebastian joked.

"But I was really looking forward to it." Kurt pouted cutely.

"How about you and I go on a date?" Hunter offered. "See a movie and have a little fun afterwards?"

Kurt laughed, "Ok but you're paying."

"Sweet!" Hunter grinned. He looked at Sebastian, challenging him to say something. I could feel some tension between the two.

"Kurt you hurt me so!" Sebastian whined and glared at Hunter. "Making plans so quickly with another man!"

"You were the one that canceled the date," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't get all bitchy about it."

I stared confused. Kurt wasn't dating Sebastian?

"Don't worry about them, Blainy-bear; they always fight to get into Kurtsie's pants." Jeff smiled. My eyes widen. What? They are fighting to get into his pants? He was a person, not a sex toy, I thought.

"Yup right now they are betting to see who can bed Kurt more by the end of this weak." Nick said. My angel rolled his eyes and took another bit of his sandwich. I felt my stomach drop.

"Who's winning so far, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked.

"Well if Hunter gets lucky Friday then they will be tied." Kurt said drinking his water. I stared at him. He was OKAY with this?

"Hopefully he doesn't get lucky!" Sebastian smirked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He scoffed but didn't move out of his hold. Hunter glared but stayed seated. Jeff stood up while Nick threw away their trash. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My angel was being corrupted by two demons.

"Well we're done, are we still going to the party?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Kurt smile.

"Great, see you soon." Nick took Jeff's hand and they left.

"Party?" the word came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yeah, it's the biggest party thrown at the beginning of each school year." Sebastian nibbled under Kurt's ear. I could feel jealousy rise inside me. Kurt giggled cutely and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're a freshman." Hunter said more then asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Makes sense. Everyone who isn't a freshman knows about it. "Sebastian said now giving Kurt a hickey. Hunter glared and looked about ready to murder Sebastian. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to do the same.

"How about you come with us Blaine?" Kurt smiled taking a hold of my hands. Sebastian and Hunter both glared at me. Though they both scared me, I couldn't refuse.

"Okay." I said dumbly. Sebastian frowned.

"Why did you invite virgin?" He pouted, "All he will do is get between us and our fun!"

"Stop your whining, Sebby." Kurt said giving him a small peck on his lips. I felt mad and looked away. He stood up and threw our trash away, walking over to Hunter and also giving him a small peck; he held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it, standing up. "Blaine is my friend now, and I wanted to invite him to hang out."

"See you later!" Kurt said dragging me to where ever he was taking me. I could feel their glares but I shook them off. I think I'm falling in love with Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The first steps to falling in love

Sup my peeps here is the 2nd chapter!

Warning: some cursing not much really

~~~~~~~~yay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt and I made it back to our dorm. He let go of my hand and laid on his bed. "So what's your story, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt smiled.

"Um well, I lived in Ohio most of my life." I started.

"What? No way! From what part?" Kurt asked.

"I am from Westerville, Ohio." I answered.

"Oh, I'm from Lima Ohio!" Kurt said gleefully.

"Really?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"Yup!" Kurt began. "I went to mckinley High. Where did you go?"

"Dalton Academy." I smiled. "I was a part of the infamous Warblers."

"You were in glee club?" Kurt looked at me in surprise. "So you sing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was lead singer."

"Can you sing for me?" Kurt asked with a soft smile.

"I don't know." I looked down a bit nervously.

"Come on Blaine, don't get shy on me now." Kurt laughed gently. "I won't judge you, I promise."

I licked my dried lips and asked. "Is there a piano around here? Or a keyboard?"

"Yeah, in the music room." Kurt stood up. "Come on!"

Kurt took my hand again and led me to the music room. There were three other people in the room, two girls and a boy. The boy was studying some music sheets and the girls were practicing their flute and harp. Kurt greeted them and asked them how they were doing. The three greeted back. I also waved a bit timidly. They waved back, to my surprise.

"Here it is." Kurt showed me the piano. It was a black baby grand piano. It looked so pretty new.

"Any song you want?" I asked as I took a seat on the bench and left some space for Kurt. He took it.

"Surprise me!" Kurt beamed.

"Ok, um" I started to play.

The melody took control of the room. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but i'll be alright_

I felt my nervousness leave and my voice grew louder.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

I look at Kurt as I sung the last part. I don't know why, but it felt amazing. I looked into his eyes and sang to him. I put my heart into.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh _

By the end of the song Kurt and I were face to face. He looked at my lips. I blushed but pushed down my nervousness again. I leaned forward a bit, wanting to taste his soft pink lips. We were interrupted by a lot of clapping. I turned round to find a large group of people. The original three were still here along with 20 others. I began to blush harder. I didn't notice anyone enter. I thanked the group and, one by one, they left the room, leaving Kurt and me alone.

"That was beautiful Blaine." Kurt hugged me. "Thank you for sing."

"I'm glad you liked it." I beamed. A soft chime filled the room. Kurt took out his phone. His smile face fell and his eye brows inched closer.

"Sorry I got to take this." Kurt stood up quickly and left the room. I felt unease. I looked at the piano and closed the key lid*. I stood up and dusted my pants. I looked to the door Kurt had left out of. I wondered who had called him. A few minutes he re-entered the room. His eyes were a bit red and puffy. I could see dried tear stains on his red cheeks.

"Is everything ok?" I asked and reached towards him. He flinched and back away. I stopped and let my hand fall.

"I'm fine. I have to go though. Can you find your way back to the dorm?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. Kurt smiled and said goodbye before leaving. I sighed and began to walk around the campus. I really love the campus. It was really pretty and it was big. I tried to avoid the other students and walked where ever. I saw Nick and Jeff sitting under a tree. Nick's head laid on Jeff's lap and Jeff was running his hand through his hair. They were so cute. I was a little jealous because I wanted to find my soul mate too.

I stumbled upon a small garden. It was full of different plants. In the middle was an angel fountain with a concrete bench around it. I took a sit and stared up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it would rain soon. I stayed at the garden for an hour or so before heading back to the dorm. The door was locked and I sorta hesitated to go in. Reluctantly I took out my keys and opened the door. Kurt was sitting on his bed reading a book. I sighed in relief that I didn't walk in on anything.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted no looking up from his book.

"Hello" I laid down on my bed. "What are you reading?"

"Crime and Punishment." Kurt answered.

"Is it good?" I looked to him.

"Yeah." Kurt put his book down. "Sorry about before."

"It's ok." I smiled. "It wasn't your fault."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "So how you like the campus?"

"It's pretty." I replied. Kurt smiled and stretched. His shirt rose up reveal some flesh causing me to inhale sharply. That in turn caused me to choke on my salvia.

"Do you need water?" Kurt asked as he patted my back. I shook my head and tried to calm down my coughing fit. It took a minute or so before I stopped. I cleared my throat and sighed.

'You ok?" Kurt questioned.

"Y-yeah. I'm good" I responded. There was a knock on the door and a loud voice.

"Kurt you better not be fucking anyone in there cause I coming in."

"It's fine." Kurt laughed. The door opened and a short spunky blond dude entered.

"OH my god, I am so happy I didn't walk on anything this time." The blonde laughed.

"I warned you last time, but you still walked in." Kurt snickered. "Besided it not like you didn't enjoy it."

"Psh. Of course I did." Blonde winked. "I'm a single horny gay man. I love to watch me some man on man action."

"So what do you need?" Kurt asked.

"I need your help to choose my outfit for the party tonight!" Blonde squealed. "I can't choose what to wear. I look sexy in everything."

"Alright I'll come over in a bit to help you choose." Kurt agreed. Blonde thanked him and looked at me.

"Oh I didn't see you there hot stuff!" Blonde waved. "I'm Chandler."

"I'm Blaine." I introduced myself.

"Is this your new room mate?" Chandler looked at Kurt.

"Yup." Kurt smiled.

"Oh why do you get the hot ones!" He complained. "I have the gross jocks that are as straight as a ruler. They aren't even bi-curious okay."

"Oh stop the jealousy rant Chancy." Kurt smirked. "You get enough action."

"Not like you." Chandler winked and laughed. I noticed Kurt forced laughter.

"Yup, lucky me." Kurt's voice fell a bit. Chandler didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'll be at my room waiting for you to make me look sexy. Ciao!" Chandler left the room.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" I asked.

"Yeah, why won't I be?" Kurt grabbed his book and opened to a random page.

"Because you sounded hurt when Chandler said that." I looked at him.

"I- Just drop it ok" Kurt stared intensely at the random page.

"Kurt" I began. "

"Blaine please, it's none of your business." Kurt raised his voice. He looked at me with a sad smile. "Look, I'm fine, ok. Just don't worry about it."

I didn't say anymore. Kurt put the book away and stood. The room was filled with all kinds of awkward. Kurt coughed and looked at me.

"Are you still coming to the party?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." I said unsurely.

"Don't worry it'll be fun. " Kurt reassured. "Trust me."

"Ok." I looked at him and smiled. Kurt seemed to blush. He looked away.

"Well I better help Chancy get dressed. I see you later." Kurt rushed out of the room. I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh god I was falling in love, hard.

_=_=_ Kurt's pov_=_=_

I leaned against the wall as soon as I got out of the room. My hand gripped my shirt. My face was red hot and my heart won't slow down. Oh god I was falling in love. I bit my lip. I was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt again. A little voice in the back of my head took over my thoughts. Maybe he's different.

"I really hope he is different." I said out loud. I really did.

==w=w=w=w=dun dun dun=w=w=w=w= =

A/N Welp here is chapter two! Hope you like it. Just a heads up I will be updating this story every other Tuesday (or a day earlier it depends on how busy I am) cause I am also working on my other story ~Am I Human. Thanks for reading! Rate and review please! Have a great day/night! Peace!


End file.
